The Old Faulty Truck
''The Old Faulty Truck ''is the 16th episode of the first season of Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. Plot After finishing his passenger train, Edward started to shunt trucks in the shunting yard. However when he push the last truck, it's brakes slipped on. The Driver soon release the brakes, but they moved the truck's brakes slipped on again. The yard manager arrives, took a look at the truck and told Edward and his crew that the truck has a faulty brakes and also tells Edward to shunt it away into a siding so the workmen could fix it tomorrow. However Edward and his crew misunderstood the manager and shunt the faulty truck with the other trucks. But the next day, Percy arrives at the shunting yard to collect trucks for Applejack's apples and then takes it to Wellsworth so Paxton to take it to Brendam Docks. Unkown to Percy, he took the faulty truck with the others, but along the way to Sweet Apple Acres and then to Wellsworth, the faulty truck didn't slipped it brakes on. Once Percy left the trucks at Wellworth for Paxton to collect, he went away and Paxton arrives to take the train on the rest of the journey down Edward's Branchline. All was going well until suddenly the truck's faulty brakes slipped on causing Paxton to go slower and slower and came to a stop. Paxton's Driver tried to release the brakes on the faulty truck, but it was jammed completely. Paxton started to worry that Appkejack's apples may not get to the docks on time. The driver ask the singalman in a nearr by signal box to telephone for help. Meanwhile Edward was arranging coaches ready for Henry's locotrain when the stationmaster came up and inform Edward that Paxton is stuck on the line and is needed some help to get the apples to Brendam Docks on time. Much to Edward's horror, Edward reliaze that Paxton must be pulling the faulty truck along with the others. So Edward rush off to the rescue as fast as his wheels can carry him. He knew that this was his fault and was gonna try and make up the lost time. Once Edward found Paxton and was coupled up to him at the front, they went on their way as the faulty truck making a squeaching noise along the way but the two engines pressed on. Once arrived at the docks, Cranky told Edward and Paxton that the ship that the apples was to be loaded on is 20 minutes late so the dockmen will have plenty of time to get the apples loaded. Edward apologized to Paxton about the faulty truck, Paxton reminded Edward that everyone makes mistake just like the time when Paxton coulden't find Thomas' lost puff! Edward smiled and as soon as Rocky arrives he lifted the faulty truck onto a flatbed so Edward can take it to the steamworks to have it's brakes fixed. Trivia *Edward, Percy, Paxton, Cranky, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith and Big Mac are starring in this episode. Category:76859Thomas Thomas' Adventures Chronicles